An imaging apparatus captures an image of a subject and generates image data indicative of the subject. It is well known that when such an imaging apparatus captures images of an object in a series of patterns, a plurality of guide images based on a plurality of pieces of guide image data corresponding to a series of sample images are simultaneously displayed on a screen. Because the guide images are simultaneously displayed on the screen, an imaging procedure can be set easily and a plurality of images can be captured efficiently.
The image processing apparatus and method described herein solves a need in the art for simultaneously displaying a selected image and at least one other image, that is distinguishable from the selected image, on a display as a composite image.